bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Maxxthewolf/Conner Delreick
Hey guys, welcome to the blog post for Conner Delreick, my main protagontist in the Life Of A Big Brother series of Audio Diaries, anyways, feel free to read, but please tell me how I'm doing and don't just skim over the page without leaving a comment, it get's annoying after awhile. By the way, I keep getting people asking me to draw something for them. But their's one problem. This isn't my art, it's just a picture from a great artist known as RaptorBarry. If you guys would like to see his art, you can click on this link . I give full credit to RaptorBerry for the design of the Big Brother. The idea of Connor Delreick, however, belongs to me. Introduction Conner Delreick is one of the first successful Little Brothers who survived the perils of Rapture and became one of the first Big Brothers, eventually escaping with his lovely wife Abigail Winston and adoptive father, Marcus Seria. History Connor was born in 1952 in a'' ''Little Sister Orphanage near one of Fontaine's Home for the Poor institutions. His family,' Natasha Delreick', Roland Amster, and Jeremi Delreick, were a very poor family, hardly able to provide for each other. Eventually, however, they found a home in Fontaine's Home For the Poor, believing that Fontaine actually cared for people like them. However, after a few years in their new home, Roland was able to get a stable job by inventing and testing new Plasmids and'' ''Gene Tonics, with one of his most famous being the Plasmid being known as Call Of The Wi'l'd. They were able to move into The Sinclair Deluxe, with Connor being born the first few weeks they were moved in. Conner's mother, Natasha, however, was forced to give up Conner to Sinclair Solutions in order to pay the debts for her husbands mistakes in the Plasmid and Gene Tonic business. After Roland discovered his son was in one of the programs for testing into a Little Brother, he managed to find a way to get him out of the program by performing the tests on his son himself, with minimal ADAM treatments as to fully prepare him for becoming a Little Brother. However, Roland was not able to insert sea slugs into Conner without them dying off from a special gene in his body, resulting in Conner having the ability to dual wield Plasmids, temporarily mix two Plasmids, mix certain Gene Tonics together, and be able to use Plasmids and Gene Tonics without any permanent side-effects. After a certain amount of treatments, Conner was given to a Little Sister's Orphanage by his family to protect him so nobody would discover his abilities, with Jeremi living with him to keep him safe. However, once Conner was only three years old, the Little Sister Orphanage was raided, forcing Jeremi to leave all the Little Sisters behind in order to save Conner. Once Conner became six, a cave collapse in their new home caused by rogue Splicers caused Jeremi and Connor to have their new home destroyed, with Jeremi being killed in the tunnel collapse, saving Conner by shoving him out of the way with one of his newly spliced Plasmids, Aero Dash. Afterwards, Conner escaped through a makeshift hatch and ended up right outside the cave, using his dear brother's engraved semi-automatic Pistol to try and shoot one of the Splicers outside. However, Conner missed completely and only hit the Splicers hat, resulting in the Splicer shooting him through the head, causing him to revive at a nearby Vita Chamber. After he was revived, Conner was rescued by an Alpha Series, known as Deca, and her Little Sister, Abigail Winston. Once they discovered Conner, Deca literally ripped Conner out of the Vita-Chamber and placed him across his shoulder as Abigail instructed. Conner later awoke in a safehouse owned by Marcus Seria, a large Irish man, with Abigail handing him a white teddy bear as a present. After this, Conner was presented by a deep fear once he left his room and decided to venture out with Abigail, resulting in him running away in absolute terror from the darkness of a '''Big Brother's '''living chambers, with Abigail having to console him into going back. (More info will be added soon) Category:Blog posts